


Again and Again

by pushingclovers



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: I don't know what else to tag this with, Insomnia, M/M, and sleepy bitch disease dave, meaning its not outright mentioned but it's there, post-DSaF 2, return of clingy bastards in vegas, seriously why is dave sleeping in most of my fics, this was originally a songfic and then i derailed as usual, vaguely established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingclovers/pseuds/pushingclovers
Summary: Jack helps his boyfriend and gets yelled at by a sentient bear god at 5 am ASMR
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's), Orange Guy (Dayshift at Freddy's)/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Again and Again

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell how bad I am at summaries yet?

The motel room was still dark, the early morning light peeking through the crack in the blackout curtains and landing on the slowly turning switchblade held in the hands of the singular being awake. Jack sat on the edge of the bed, dim eyes fixed on the dully illuminated edge as he idly flipped it in his hand, face set in a calculating frown. Behind him, tangled in the scratchy duvet as usual, slept Dave, his head thrown back against the pillow, jaw slackened to leave his mouth wide open. The orange man did his best to ignore the snores emitting from his partner in crime, remaining focused on his weapon-turned-fidgeting-item.

Just yesterday, he and Dave had finished up the last part of the latter’s plan. Jack thought that, just maybe, with the stress of possible capture gone now that they were in Vegas, that he’d be able to sleep longer than two or so hours a night. If anything, though, it seemed that sleep had decided to completely evade him, leaving him to unwelcome task of drowning in his own thoughts.

Of course, it was his own fault he couldn’t sleep. After all, he’d chosen to assist Dave (again) and added more souls to extensive bodycount behind the Fazbender chain ( _again_ ). _And for what?,_ he thought to himself, cocking his head and prodding at the edge of the blade with his fingertip. The only thing he was doing was adding onto the number of people depending on him to move on. There was absolutely no point to doing this, and yet he’d done it twice in the past two months alone.

Admittedly, it didn’t scare him as much as it should have when his very next thought was _I’d do it a third and fourth time, too._

The truth was, he knew damn well why he’d done it. It wasn’t to get his sick kicks, or to make himself feel like he was justified to not have a soul, or for the banter as he’d told Phoney. Rather, the reason was currently jabbing his foot into his back, releasing a particularly loud snort that snapped him briefly out of his reverie to realize that there was a very familiar golden glow being cast throughout the room, the bear deity that had shoved him into some semblance of life nearly 16 years ago glowering at him from the corner.

“Fredbear,” he acknowledged, voice low as he clicked the switchblade shut and slipped it into his pocket. “Good of you to show your muzzle again.”

“DON’T ‘FREDBEAR’ ME, JACK.”

“That’s your name, isn’t it? Would you prefer ‘golden bear scrotum’?”

“ENOUGH. I HAVEN’T COME HERE FOR PETTY INSULTS.”

“Then what are you here for?” Jack sighed, propping his chin in his palm and bracing himself for the incoming lecture.

Instead, Fredbear narrowed his beady eyes and questioned, “WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, JACK?”

“…I don’t know what you mean,” the orange man replied slowly.

“WHAT IS YOUR PLAN FOR ALL THIS? HOW DOES THIS HELP YOU CARRY OUT YOUR PROMISE?”

“Are you really trying to guilt trip me?”

“THIS IS THE SECOND TIME. YOU SAID LAST TIME THAT YOU HAD A PLAN.”

Jack paused to think a moment, feeling his stomach drop when he remembered he did, in fact, say he had a plan. He realized now that that was an excuse to be near the aubergine man again, and that he didn’t actually know what he would do. He cleared his throat and straightened out his posture, avoiding eye contact with the bear. “It was too risky,” he lied, flinching at Fredbear’s answering growl.

“YOU GOT ATTATCHED.”

“No, I—”

“YOU’RE ATTATCHED TO WILLIAM AFTON, OF ALL PEOPLE, AND NOW YOU DON’T WANT TO TELL HIM NO OR FIGHT AGAINST HIM. I KNOW YOU BETTER THAN YOU THINK I DO, JACK.”

Jack clenched his jaw, keeping his eyes glued to his hands. “I’ll fix it,” he gritted out after a moment of silence, finally meeting Fredbear’s judgmental glare. “I _will_ save them. I just need time.”

“SAVING THEM DOESN’T INVOLVE MAKING MORE OF THEM.”

“I know that, I just…” He sighed and glanced back at Dave. For once he looked halfway peaceful, and he felt himself soften. “I’ll take care of it,” he finished, watching Dave sleep for just a bit longer before looking back up to the corner, finding it empty once more. Jack blinked, then let his shoulders sag with a heavy sigh, hunching over and pressing his palms to the side of his head to ward off an oncoming headache. “There’s no way I can do this,” he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Do what?” came the groggy reply behind him, and Jack lifted his head again to meet Dave’s half-lidded eyes, the purple man fighting to keep them from drifting closed again.

Jack reached over to gently brush his hand against his cheek on impulse, smiling softly when Dave leaned into the touch, eyes closing again. “It’s nothing, Davey,” he murmured, shifting to sit up against the chipped wooden headboard. “Just thinking, that’s all.” Dave hummed and rested his head against his stomach, draping one gangly arm across his outstretched legs.

Not for the first time, he found himself wondering if there was a loophole to this whole thing. He _did_ want to carry out his promise, and he planned to. But at the same time…Fredbear was right. He was way too attached to a damn kiddie strangler to have the heart to stop him. He was pretty sure he’d been doomed the first moment he agreed to help Dave with the idea that he could singlehandedly solve everything all at once just by winning him over. The eager gleam in his eyes along with that mischievous wide grin pulled him in, and before he knew it, he was washing blood off his hands and laughing with Dave about something that likely wasn’t even funny, but with the haze of adrenaline turned into the most hysterical thing ever. For the entire month that followed, Jack pounded into his own head that he’d succeed next time and actually stop him, only to fall right back head over heels as soon as he saw that fucking grin.

 _God, you’re hopeless._ He rolled his eyes at his inner narration, shifting his focus to the man that was presently about five more seconds away from passing out again. He lightly poked him as an idea popped into his brain, and Dave answered with another hum, one eye sliding open to look up at him. “Are we gonna do this again?”

“Wha’d’ya mean? Like…Vegas, or the other thing?”

“The other thing.”

“Dunno. Pro’ly.” Dave closed his eye again, nuzzling further into his side. “Somethin’ to do.”

“…do you ever find it….I dunno, stupid, that we’re just doing this over and over?” Jack paused for an answer, then frowned when none came, looking down at the purple man. He opened his mouth to add onto it, assuming that he was being ignored, only to be interrupted with a loud snore from the other.

“Of course you’re asleep,” he huffed, smiling despite himself as he sighed and leaned his head back. He’d try dragging Dave into a forceful redemption arc later. Sure, the plan was doomed to fail already, but Fredbear would have to drag him to hell and back before he’d willingly leave Dave behind. Falling in love seemed to be one hell of an adhesive.

**Author's Note:**

> man I really just gave Dave sleepy bitch disease in all my fics huh
> 
> as always, you can find me @meat.snax on instagram


End file.
